


Let the Tide Go Out

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou's got too much on his mind to sleep; Kenren decides to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Tide Go Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessercat (nekonexus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts).



> For Hurt/Comfort Bingo. The prompt was "insomnia," and **[tessercat (nekonexus)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tessercat/)** wanted _Saiyuki Gaiden_ , KenTen. The theme: "two a.m. and I'm still awake"/"it's three a.m., I must be lonely ... ." Beta by **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/)**.

Kenren was asleep, but only lightly. Something was keeping him from diving down deep, and after drifting for awhile, he came awake to realize what it was. "Hey," he said. "Why are you still awake?"

Tenpou turned his head slowly. The moonlight flashed on his glasses, outlining the pretty curves and planes of his face, and showing the tense set of the muscles beneath, and the shadows under his eyes. "Ah. I was thinking. And I was getting a bit lonely. And then I forgot to sleep."

"Lonely? I'm right here."

"Ah, yes. But you went off and left me behind, after all."

"Heh. Sorry. Someone wore me out. And you could have joined me."

Silence. Tenpou opened his lips as though to speak, and then he swallowed whatever he had meant to say. Kenren rolled over and took his hand. "Always with the secrets. C'mon, what's got you tied up in knots?" Tenpou shook his head and then sighed.

"This business about the incursions of monsters. There's nothing natural about it, no matter how many times I sort it through."

Kenren squeezed the hand he held, then sat up. "And worrying about it all night is gonna help? You idiot. You hardly slept last night or the night before, now that I come to think of it – did you? Look, take off your glasses and roll over."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, _really_. No, I'm not looking for round three. Just do it, OK?"

Tenpou looked at him, consideringly, then slowly removed his glasses and handed them to his general before rolling over onto his belly, his head pillowed on his folded arms. Kenren moved closer and began to rub Tenpou's back in slow, firm circles. "You need to think about something else."

Tenpou smiled. "I thought the idea was that I should go to sleep."

"You know what? You need a vacation."

"We're in Heaven. Surely every day is a vacation?"

"Yeah, right. No, I mean, let's take a little trip. To the World Below."

"I suppose we could take the men for grilled beef again."

"No. Well, that would be fun, but I meant just you and me."

Tenpou blinked and looked thoughtful. "Where?"

"How about somewhere along the ocean? Somewhere it's warm and green. We could take a boat out."

"Really. A boat. This wouldn't involve fishing, would it?"

"Well ... ," Tenpou's voice had been warmly amused, but Kenren could still feel the tension of the last few weeks in his partner's shoulders. He kneaded along the edges of the shoulder blades with his palms, and Tenpou moaned softly. "Yeah, I'd fish. But you could just lie there and breathe. The sun'd shine down, warming your skin and your muscles ... ."

"It would be ridiculous for me to get a sunburn." Tenpou closed his eyes. Kenren parted his long, foxy-smelling hair and rubbed gentle circles up the back of his neck with his fingertips.

"So don't. But there'd be a breeze, too, a little breeze bringing the smell of the flowers in the jungle back on shore. There'd be seabirds circling and calling overhead. And the little waves would slosh again the boat, and it'd rock, just a bit: slow and gentle."

"Hmmm," said Tenpou, softly. Kenren ran his fingers carefully through Tenpou's hair, rubbing carefully up the sides of his head, feeling the fan of muscles shift and ease. "Then what?" asked Tenpou.

"Then I'd catch a couple of fish. And the sun would get lower and lower. And I'd row us back to shore. The oars would squeak a little, and we'd feel the boat change its movement as the water got shallow. I'd tie 'er up to the dock, and help you out, 'cause you'd be all sleepy with the sun and the water."

"Yes," Tenpou breathed. "Will I have to sleep on the sand?" The lines of tension on his face were smoothing out. Kenren moved his hands gently back down Tenpou's spine again.

"Nope, just listen. First I'd get a little fire going. I'd clean the fish and put herbs and soy sauce and stuff on them, and roast them. We'd have rice balls, and fresh fruit from the jungle. I'd feed you bits with my fingers."

Tenpou smiled, and his eyes flickered open for a second. "I'd lick them clean," he said, slowly and softly. "And then?"

"There's a little shack there. Well, it's nicer than a shack, but it's still small. The walls're made of palm fronds and the roof is bundles of grass. It has a veranda, and a curtain for a door. I'd help you up, 'cause you're that sleepy. The moon is rising, and the breeze is still blowing, only it's from the ocean now. It smells salty ... ." Kenren bent down and kissed Tenpou, gently and without any demands. "And your lips taste salty."

"Yes," said Tenpou, very softly. "Yours too." Kenren's hands returned to tracing light circles on Tenpou's back.

"So, I'd walk you inside the place. There's a little lantern, just enough to see the fresh tatami mats, and cushions with colorful flowers and things on them. That's really all there is, in there. We'd lay down ... ." 

His hands were at Tenpou's hips, now, and if sleep was what he was trying to give here, he should probably stop before he went any further in that direction. "Tenpou?"

He heard the faintest of sighs: hardly more than a breath. He stroked one hand slowly up Tenpou's back and looked at his face carefully. All the lines were smoothed away, and his breathing was even and slow. Kenren grinned and lay down beside him. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered, and closed his eyes.

[The Moon Over Tucson](http://www.myspace.com/carrienewcomer/music/songs/the-moon-over-tucson-68992215) by Carrie Newcomer 

  
Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel

 


End file.
